Caught In A Moment
by hpfan99
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are fighting, as usual, when they are transported into the future. They meet their very own son and the future that they will come to face. In the end, they learn some important lessons. Please read and review! LJ
1. Mirrors, Roses, and Turkey?

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Time-Traveling fanfic! The first part is rather boring, but I felt that I needed to include it to introduce the story to you. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it.. Well, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review:)

* * *

**

Mirror Misfortunes

"And what does the Mirror of Exceeding supposedly- Yes Miss Evans?"

Professor Flitwick beamed as his favorite student hand, once again, shot up in the air, before he could finish his question.

"The Mirror of Exceeding supposedly transports people across time. Although, legend tells us that when the person is back in his or her original time, he or she cannot remember a single thing that happened." Lily Evans answered, promptly.

Professor Flitwick smiled directly at the red head, not caring to disguise his favoritism for his star pupil. "Excellent, Miss Evans. 25 points to Gryffindor!" He applauded. "As usual." He added, with what seemed to sound like a squeaky chuckle.

A boy with white blonde hair, sitting at the back of the classroom rolled his cold grey eyes. "Stupid know-it-all mudblood!" He muttered under his breath. His two, rather dumb-looking friends snickered.

"Well, it's now time to hand out your projects for this term." Flitwick exclaimed, excitedly. The class, with the exception of Lily, groaned. Flitwick looked slightly crestfallen.

"You'll be choosing a magical object, charmed of course, and study it, researching its powers and it's history." Flitwick announced. "You will give an oral presentation on it, as well as an essay. It is due, two weeks from now! Plenty of time to find all your information!"

Flitwick flicked his wand, lightly, and the words, "Project Due- 14th May 1975"

From somewhere the bell rang, dismissing the class, and frightening Flitwick so badly that he fell of his stack of books. The students ran out, automatically, desperate to get to lunch, not even noticing their poor professor on the floor.

Lily stayed behind, lingering by Flitwick's desk. She briskly walked towards her professor, helping him up.

"Why, thank you, Miss Evans." He said, gratefully. "Can I help you with something?"

Lily looked slightly nervous as she fiddled her book bag. "I was wondering if I could possibly research the Mirror of Exceeding for my project?" She asked, carefully.

Flitwick paused. He seemed to consider for a moment or so. "Well, it really is a valuable item, and extremely dangerous if you tamper with it… Dumbledore certainly wouldn't approve of my lending the mirror to you…" He continued muttering to himself for half a minute, while Lily waited patiently.

Final, with a nod, he said, "I suppose I could let you borrow it, considering that fact that you are my most trusted student."

Lily beamed, happily. "Oh, thank you, professor! I really appreciate this! I assure you, I will try my living best to get the highest grade possible!"

Flitwick smiled back at her, "Oh, I'm sure of that, Miss Evans. But take great care. This is a very dangerous object, as you must understand." He said, solemnly.

"Oh, I understand, Professor." Lily replied, earnestly.

"Let me wrap it up for you, Miss Evans." Flitwick suggested, swishing his wand, so that the mirror was now wrapped tightly in protective covers. "But I warn you, Miss Evans, this must not get into the wrong hands. Especially, into You-know-who's." His squeaky voice had dropped to a low, serious tone. "No one must know that you have it."

Lily nodded, solemnly, wondering what Voldemort would ever do with a mirror. She smiled slightly as she thought of Voldemort staring into the mirror, admiring his ugly features.

"Well, Miss Evans, I assume that you'll be wanting to join your classmates for lunch." Flitwick said, in his cheerful tone, once again, beaming at her.

"Yes, Professor." Lily grinned, "I'll be going, now, Sir."

Holding the package, tightly in her arms, Lily walked out of the classroom. Instead of going to lunch, she headed straight for the 7th floor corridor. She simply couldn't wait to examine the mirror.

"_I need a place to research the Mirror of Exceeding. Somewhere no one will find me._" She thought desperately, as she walked up and down the corridor. Finally, what seemed to be after the third try, a door appeared in front of her eyes. Looking around carefully, and seeing no one, she gripped the doorknob, firmly and quickly walked in, smiling. The room was ready for her. It was perfect for research. There was a bookshelf, stacked with information on magical objects. There was a well-structured wooden desk, just right for her. There was even a small display table for the mirror to sit on.

Smiling broadly, Lily unwrapped the mirror and set it on the small table, with care. "_I need parchment and a quill,_" she thought. As if by magic (well, it was), new parchment and a brand new quill appeared, from what seemed to be the thin air. "_Too bad I can't keep the quill, outside of the room_." She thought, while her fingers brushed against it, admiring the quill. Lily sniffed the air. Roses. Just the smell she liked. Fresh roses and… _Turkey?_ She certainly did NOT ask for turkey in the room. It was just then that she heard a slight murmur of a deep male voice.

Startled, she screamed. Then she heard a thud, as if someone had fallen off a chair.

The next thing she knew, someone had appeared straight through a wall and was now, pointing a wand at her head. She bent low, her hands covering her face.

"Who are you?"

Lily sighed, inwardly. Why did these things always happen to her? It was just like her to stumble on some Slytherin, pigging out on turkey, while she was holding a very valuable and powerful object.

Darn! The mirror!

Frightened, she looked up, twisting around. She twisted around to where she met eyes with a certain person that she strongly detested. Someone who was worse than a Slytherin.

"Potter."

"Evans!" James Potter exclaimed, surprised. He withdrew his wand from Lily's face.

Lily groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Evans! Evans, Evans, Evans." James smirked. "So pleasant to see you here." He talked as if Lily had popped around for a cup of tea. "I knew you were stalking me! See? I was right when I said you were secretly in love with me! Ha! Remus will be sorry that he doubted me!"

Lily's face positively glowed. Not in a good way, either. Her cheeks turned to the colour of her hair. She slowly raised her head from her hands.

"Potter. I am NOT stalking you, nor am I in love with you! I am here to do my Charms Project! What are YOU doing here?" She snapped, tempted to pull out her wand.

"Eating turkey." He replied, pleasantly. "Would you care to have some? It's very delicious!"

"Potter. I'm _trying_ to do my Charms project. Could you _please_ save your appetite for turkey _later_?" Lily pleaded, through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm. Her emerald eyes were flashing, unnaturally, as usual when James Potter was irritating her half to death.

But he ignored the danger approaching.

"Whatever, Evans." He smirked, lazily, probably doing Draco Malfoy proud. "I know you want me here! It's time you stopped trying to hide your passionate love for me!" He grinned and ruffled up his hair, haughtily.

"Potter…"Lily started to say with forced calmness. "GET OUT BEFORE I HEX YOUR TURKEY AND YOUR SORRY BEHIND OFF!!!" She screamed the last part, right into James' unchanged face. But then he was most likely used to her screaming, by now.

"Evans, Evans, Evans." He tutted. "Such temper. Did you notice how pretty you are when you're angry?" He smiled, charmingly, hoping that she would melt into his arms.

"POTTER!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, yanking her hair, frustrated. "I TOLD YOU TO-" She picked up the nearest thing to her. "GET OUT!" She threw the object.

It hit James' head, as she had planned, which made her smirk triumphantly, as her target moaned and fell to his knees. It was around two seconds later that the smirk wiped off completely. It was then that Lily realized that she had thrown the mirror that Flitwick had trusted her enough to lend to her.

"No…"She whimpered, her emerald eyes wide. She watched, sick in the heart, as a little round jewel spun twenty times in a tiny glass orb on the mirror. "…_extremely dangerous if you tamper with it…"_ Flitwick's voice came into her mind. What would happen? Would she die or travel back in time? Would she simply disappear? She simply had no idea.

As if it couldn't get worse, the orb smashed, pieces of the glass flying in every direction. The small jewel that had been inside it seemed to clatter on the floor, then vanish. Lily dug her head in her hands. She honestly didn't know what would happen to her. She hated to think of her favorite professor's face crumple in disappointment. Worse, what would she do if she were expelled? Or even put in prison? What would she do? She'd missed out on muggle school, but the bigger dilemma was that she couldn't see her life without magic. Tears began to spring in her eyes.

"Er, Evans? Was that your.. project?"

Lily looked up, startled. She had forgotten all about James Potter. She wanted to shout at him and scream at him, but she couldn't gather up the strength to carry out any of the two.

"Yeah." Her voice came out in a whisper. "Yes, it was."

"Oh Merlin… I'm sorry." James murmured, looking genuinely guilty.

For once, Lily actually accepted him as a human being, when-

"So.. Do you want to kiss?"

Fury raged in Lily's body as she picked up the reached down to pick up the pieces of glass. She threw it at James Potter with all her might, and was about to scream, when there was a blinding flash of light that took them away.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it so far.. Feedback and comments on this story is appreciated:D Please review! It will make my day:D**Hpfan99 


	2. Hazel Meets Green

**A/N: I know I didn't update in months. I am so so sorry! I had school and finals coming up and I had to study like heck. Anyway, it's the summer hols now. :) So I'll update once or maybe even twice a week, depending on how quickly I get to it. :)**

**

* * *

**

Hazel meets Green

There was a loud crash as two teenagers landed, painfully, on the stone floor.

Lily gave out a whimper of pain, as James let out an "oof". Rubbing her hip, Lily slowly stood up and looked around them. James, on the other hand, curled up on the floor, moaning.

"Well, what do you know, Potter. We're just on the seventh floor corridor." Lily practically fainted with relief. It was okay. Obviously, they weren't dead, and there didn't seem to be any change in the boring hallway, leading down to classrooms and common rooms. As usual, they could hear the general chattering of the school as the students made their way to their next class.

"Oh goody." James replied, happily enough. "Now I can finish my turkey."

Lily looked at him, utterly confused. Then, she remembered. The mirror, the room of requirement, smell of roses, turkey, the mirror breaking and… The mirror breaking! At the relief of being okay had made her temporarily forget about the Mirror!

The thought of her professor's disappointed face, again, drove tears to her eyes. Turning to the only person she could blame for this, she grabbed James by the collar. Yanking him up from the floor, she hissed, angrily at him. "YOU made me break my mirror!" James looked positively frightened as she continued, "Professor Flitwick _trusted_ me with this mirror! I was just trying to find some peace and quiet then YOU come along and YOU.. _you_..The mirror's one of a kind and now.. it's _broken_!"

She broke off with a wail. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. James, alarmed and feeling guilty, tried to put his arms around her, though she shrugged them off. "Evans… I mean, Lily. I'm really sorry, okay? I'll go tell Flitwick that it's all my fault…"

Lily looked up, wiping her tears. "Fine. But you go and do that _now_." She glared at him.

"Alright. I'll go and tell him now. " James said, quickly. "You know what, why don't we go together?" Lily nodded, after thinking for a moment. James picked up Lily's bag and swung it over his shoulder. He held out his arm for her to take. Lily rudely ignored the gesture and began to walk briskly down the corridor, making her way towards the Charms classroom. James ran to catch up with her.

"Evans! Wait!" He shouted. Lily, rolling her eyes, slowed down to let him catch up with her. He looked fairly comical as he ran, trying to balance his bag as well as Lily's in both his hands. A pale faced boy with white blond hair, obviously a Slytherin, sneered at him, as he passed James. "Always looking good, Potter." His cronies, though they were male, _giggled_. James, who couldn't be bothered to think of a smart comeback, stuck his tongue out at the Lucius Malfoy-look-alike. He'd nearly caught up with Lily, when he saw a blurry shape, walking briskly, towards him. He heard a, "Potter! Look out!" before he crashed into the misshaped figure.

There was a blinding flash of pain, as the two collided. The both fell to the floor and simultaneously let out a yell. James, who had crashed to the hard, stone floor minutes earlier, seemed to be more injured from the collision. The other person stood up, and looked down at James, who once again was curled up on the floor.

"Potter! Are you okay?"

James looked up at Lily running towards him. He shot a feeble grin at her as she drew closer.

"Er. Do I know you?"

This came from the unfortunate person that James had bumped into. Lily looked at his face for the first time. Her almond green eyes widened, terrified. "Who the heck are you?"

"Um." The person seemed confused. "You just called my name."

"What?" This came from both Lily and James.

"Now, there are two of you?" Lily questioned, horrified.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, curiously, finally standing up.

James and the stranger's eyes met. Hazel met green.

A scream, or two screams (if that makes sense), rang throughout Hogwarts, possibly shattering a few windows.

A black haired boy on the seventh floor fainted, while the other started to choke.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't written very well, I know. and Not to mention, it was extremely short...**

**But anyway, I WILL update soon. As always, reviews are appreciated… If you have the time, check out my one shots or my other stories:D**

**Hpfan99**


End file.
